Mais do Que Eu Posso Ter
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Severo Snape não consegue concentrar-se em seu trabalho no sábado a noite, há sempre um rosto invandindo sua mente. Songfic com a música "Mais" do Capital Inicial.


MAIS DO QUE EU POSSO TER  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
N/A: esta é uma songfic que complementa a minha anterior, "Eu Só Sei Amar Assim", mas não é obrigatória a leitura da primeira para o entendimento desta. Ela é baseada na música "Mais" do Capital Inicial e de Kiko Zambianchi. Envolve o shipper Severo Snape & Hermione Granger, portanto se você tem algo contra o casal, não continue. A quem ler, por favor mande reviews...  
  
Spoilers: TODOS os livros, incluindo "Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix".  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
É sempre frio  
  
É tão estranho  
  
Podia ser perfeito mas foi quebrado  
  
Caindo no vazio  
  
Do lado errado  
  
Não há nada que eu possa fazer  
  
A não ser sair sem destino  
  
Cantando o novo hino dos descontentes  
  
Era numa noite fria do inverno inglês quando o professor Severo Snape servia-se do seu terceiro copo de 'firewhisky'. Após o jantar naquele sábado, decidiu-se como de costume, retirar-se para seus aposentos nas masmorras. Tentou por longos minutos concentrar-se na tarefa a que se propusera nesta noite, que nada mais era que um simples planejamento de aulas. Mas algo em sua mente o incomodava incessantemente. Um rosto. Um amor. Inatingível. Era isso, inatingível. Por isso ele precisava esquecer- se dela.  
  
Ela. Não podia sequer pensar neles juntos. Talvez chegasse a ser perfeito demais, ou na verdade, com impedimentos demais. Ele não era velho, afinal a longevidade dos bruxos é grande, mas ainda existiam vinte anos de história que os separavam... Antes mesmo dela nascer ele já estudava arduamente a magia, pois intensionava formar-se com honras. Até mesmo entristecia-se um pouco quando se lembrava de ter pedido ao Chapéu Seletor que não o colocasse na Corvinal e sim na Sonserina, seguindo uma tradição ridícula de família sangue-puro. E então, quando ela completava em torno de cinco anos de idade, ele iniciava sua carreira em Hogwarts, onde seria conhecido como o 'temido Mestre de Poções'.  
  
Eu sempre quero mais que ontem  
  
Eu sempre quero mais que hoje  
  
Eu sempre quero mais do que eu posso ter  
  
Mas ainda a desejava. Lembrou-se também da diferença de casas, de cargos. O que aconteceria ao saberem que o Diretor da Sonserina andava com a Monitora da Grifinória? Um simples relacionamento entre professor e aluna certamente já era escândalo suficiente. E sempre haveria o perigo. Ah, como ele pudera esquecer-se do perigo? Voldemort ainda não fora derrotado, e ele ainda era um agente duplo afinal. Não só ela poderia sofrer com a sua baixa, como poderia ser raptada ou mesmo morta, apenas para lhe chantagear ou algo semelhante. E sempre haveriam os Comensais, mesmo após a queda do 'Lord das Trevas'.  
  
Após algum tempo sentado em sua escrivaninha, tentando realizar seu trabalho, ele finalmente se deu por vencido. Com todos estes pensamentos invadindo sua cabeça, não conseguiria nunca fazer um trabalho decente. Era simplesmente impossível para o professor desfocalizar de sua mente aquela face delicada, emoldurada por longos cabelos castanhos, anteriormente cheios e incontroláveis e agora apenas levemente volumosos. E mesmo que o corpo hoje fosse realmente bem moldado, o que lhe perseguia eram os olhos cor de mel, sempre atentos durante as aulas. Por eles lia-se seus sentimentos como num livro aberto. Mesmo com a expressão mais neutra possível no rosto, era notável a vontade de se provar, de se superar. E isto era, com certeza, um motivo para se admirar alguém, pois afinal ela tinha muito mais que vontade. Com sua inteligência e perspicácia ela certamente iria longe. Chegaria aonde quisesse, mas não estaria junto dele.  
  
Agora é cinza  
  
Imprevisível  
  
Podia ser pior e remendado  
  
É impossível  
  
Descontrolado  
  
Não há nada que eu queira dizer  
  
A não ser saia sem destino  
  
Cantando o novo hino dos descontentes  
  
O mais interessante nessa história toda, certamente era que finalmente alguém tinha lhe acertado o coração. Entre suas colegas professoras não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe chamar a atenção e durante sua juventude estivera ocupado demais com os Comensais da Morte para pensar em amor. Era certamente uma situação difícil de acreditar: Severo Snape, o temido professor da Sonserina, apaixonado! E por uma intragável Sabe-tudo da Grifinória!!! Ah, mas para ele, ela não era mais uma 'intragável sabe- tudo'. De certeza que não era. Era apenas uma bela moça com um grande futuro a sua frente, que ele acreditava ser o seu grande amor.  
  
Eu sempre quero mais que ontem  
  
Eu sempre quero mais que hoje  
  
Eu sempre quero mais do que eu posso ter  
  
Mais do que palavras  
  
Mais do que promessas  
  
Mais do que o mundo pode me dar  
  
Ele queria... Ah, como ele queria, como ele gostaria de lhe dizer que a amava. Mas sabia que não podia. O amor dele ficaria num estágio platônico, incorrespondido. Era completamente utópico pensar que algum dia eles poderiam ficar juntos. Talvez se... Não, nada de 'talvez'. Simplesmente não ia acontecer. Afinal, ela jamais sentiria alguma coisa por ele. Nada além de desprezo pelo professor, pelo menos.  
  
Conformando-se com seu destino, Severo terminou a dose da bebida e resolveu deitar-se. Talvez quando dormisse, seus sonhos lhe mostrassem algo diferente da realidade, um mundo no qual não existisse Voldemort e ele fosse da idade dela. Um mundo no qual o amor entre Severo Snape e Hermione Granger fosse possível.  
  
Eu quero sempre mais que ontem  
  
Eu quero sempre mais que hoje  
  
Eu quero sempre mais do que eu posso ter  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
